The Last Shifter
by rosewhip889
Summary: Summary in story. All Might/OC. Rated M for strong language and other stuff. Story contains romance, adventure and comedy.
1. What It Takes To Be A Hero

Rosewhip889: Okay guys, please don't hate me for starting a new story while the others are still unfinished, but I recently became hooked on the anime My Hero Academia, and then an idea for an All MightxOC story popped into my head, and now it just won't leave and it won't allow me to work on any of my other stories! Also, I'm basing this off the dubbed version, and since I've only seen one dubbed episode so far- watching it on Toonami - updating will be SLOW, the same with the rest of my stories. As to my stories, the only ones that are NOT on hiatus is my ThunderCats and this one; writer's block SUCKS. On another note, All Might does have his injury here, but he hasn't aged past 25; that way, things aren't weird

All Might (bursts in): Never fear, for I am here! (spits blood and turns into his normal form)

Rosewhip889: **sighs** All Might, chill the hell out; you're embarrassing to watch. Just read out the disclaimer, please.

All Might: Certainly. **ROSEWHIP889 DOES NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATED CHARACTERS; SHE ONLY OWNS WHATEVER OC SHE MAY PUT IN.**

Rosewhip889: Thanks, All Might. Now, onto the story!

Summary: In a world filled with Quirks, there's also soul mates-each person has one, but there are only two clues; one is the shape that the marks take, which differs for each pair. The other way is through direct eye contact. Enter Tania Ashikaga, a girl born with the Quirk ability to transform into any animal she wishes. The night before her 7th birthday, her entire clan is destroyed, with the exception of her. Left to survive on her own for fourteen years, she makes her way towards the closest city, which is Musutafu, which is about 30 miles from her home, where she is swept up in the life of Izuku Midoriya and his teacher, All Might, who just so happens to be her mate! Unbeknownst to them, Tania is being hunted by the League of Villains, the ones responsible for her clans death; can she keep everyone that she holds dear safe or will the Villains somehow manage to destroy it? Rated M for Mature scenes and language. Story contains romance, comedy, action and adventure. All MightxOC. Story starts before season 1 but combines both the first and second episodes.

Action

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

" **Com** - **link** **talk** "

* * *

The Last Shifter

Chapter One: What It Takes to Be a Hero

~STORY START~

~TANIA'S P.O.V.~

It was supposed to be an awesome day; it was the day before my seventh birthday, and my Quirk had finally manifested. When I showed my mother, she was ecstatic, because she had been afraid that I would potentially be bullied, despite the fact that I had my Soul Mark.. In my case, my mark was in the shape of a wolf and bunny lying next to each other, sleeping, on my right side, right on my ribs. I was on my way to talk to my brother, to show him my Quirk when the world around me suddenly exploded into flames and smoke. I was blown backwards and, in the confusion and panic as screaming filled the air, I activated my Quirk and transformed into a small wolf cub, since the house was situated in the woods about near the practice cities that UA High had for its students. When I hit the ground, I stood up and stared, in shock; every house in the vicinity was either demolished or on fire. Suddenly, I heard yelling and a heroes flooded the clearing.

"Search for any survivors! Put out those fires; make sure none of the embers land in the forest!" A female with long blue-black hair calls out. I hunkered down and slunk off towards the forest to hide. On my way, I passed by a massive muscular man, whose strange eyes had me pausing.

He appeared to be at least seven feet tall, and was wearing skin-tight blue suit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembled a "Y". The symbol appeared to be designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that seemed to trace from his chest to his back shoulders. The lines were trimmed with the red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the sides that ran from atop his torso before ending around his back. Over his back was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches with red trims covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs. He wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists. He had spiked fins on the sides of his arms and his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents. His eyes, which were what had originally caught my interest, were a vivid blue set in black. His hair was blonde with his bangs spiking up and back, which helped in shadowing his eyes but kinda made him look like a bunny. I took a step, breaking a twig, and his eyes shot towards me. When his eyes found mine, I froze as it felt as if something was forming in the back of my mind. I watched as his eyes widened and I suddenly became scared, scared of what was happening and I ran, ignoring the man's frantic calls. When I came to a small pond, I stopped and stared at my reflection; my fur was completely black with streaks of silver and blonde while the fur on my paws was white. My eyes were a storm blue-gray, and I had a small yellow crescent mark in the middle of my forehead while silver lined my eyes. I glanced at my side and saw that my Mate mark was there and was only outlined in white. Shaking myself, I headed deeper into the woods, unsure of what to do now.

Over the course of 9 long years, I stayed in animal form during the day, but was human at night; my mother had told me to do that because our family had a tendency of remaining in animal form for too long, and some members have actually forgotten themselves and had to be re-taught. I stole from campers and the random hero-in-training camps that happened; I was always in animal form when I did that. When I started bleeding monthly, I stayed in animal form for the entire duration. I also hung around camps whenever I saw little kids working on homework, and when no one was around, stole a couple pieces of paper for myself to practice my reading an writing. I finally found myself by UA, the high school that created heroes. It was bright out, and the streets were filled with people. Darting through the crowd, I came upon a pile of old clothes that were being thrown away. Rifling through the pile with my snout, I quickly pulled out a t-shirt, a pair of pants, a pair of ratty shoes and a baggy hoodie. Holding the clothes in my mouth, I took off for the nearest empty alleyway. As I ran, I suddenly heard someone scream; I'm not sure what it was that made me do it, but I changed direction. When I turned a corner, I saw that there some kind of sludge creature trying to drown a kid in a tunnel about 20 feet away from me. I dropped the clothes and as I took a step, a manhole lid suddenly flew up and smacked the back of the creature's head.

"Have no fear, you are safe." I heard a deep male voice say, and I pricked my ears up; that voice tickled something in the back of my head, but I didn't have time to figure it out, for I heard a stomp and wind swirled around in the tunnel. "Now that I'm here, that is." The voice continued. I couldn't really see what was going on, but suddenly the sludge blew away as the voice yelled out, "Texas... SMASH!" I braced myself against the wind, lowering my head and closing my eyes.

When it died down, I opened my eyes and picked my head up in time to see a tall muscular person scooping the sludge into a soda pop bottle. Then he walked forward and that was when I saw the prone lying outside the tunnel; I leaped forward and ran up right as the person leaned down over the prone figure. As I got closer, I noticed that it was a man, and his hair looked _extremely_ familiar, but I couldn't place it. The man reached down and started smacking the figure on the face. I stopped by the man and saw the figure; it was a boy, about 15 years old, which was the same age as me. He had fair skin with freckles, green hair and was wearing a black school uniform, red shoes and a yellow book bag was on his back. Suddenly, the tall man reached down and started to smack the kid on his left cheek.

"Hey, wake up. Hey!" The man said, and after a couple smacks, the kid woke up. "Thought we lost you there!" He exclaimed, lifting his hand up, and the kid stared, stunned, before scooting back with a scream.

 _'The fuck is up with this kid?'_ I thought, but seeing as how he was okay, I shook myself and trotted back to where I had dropped the clothes. Luckily, that gust of wind hadn't scattered them too far, so I started gathering them back up. I ignored whatever the hell the two were doing, so when I suddenly heard another scream, I looked up in time to see the muscular man flying through the air with the boy attached to his legs; my jaw dropped and the clothes fell to the ground. After a couple minutes, I shook myself and gathered up the clothes. Carrying them over to the tunnel, I shifted back to human and quickly pulled the clothes on; they were a little baggy on me, so I tied the shirt to one of belt loops. Right as I was pulling on the hood part of the hoodie up over my head, I heard an explosion off in the distance; my head flew up and I took off, completely forgetting about the shoes. I looked up as I ran, and saw a large cloud of smoke, so I headed in that direction. I turned a corner, only to see a large group of people. I ran up behind them, and when I peered between each person, my breath caught in my throat; it was the sludge creature from earlier! He was surrounded by flames, with heroes standing all around, not doing anything.

"Wait, I'm confused. Isn't that the villain that All Might was chasing earlier today?" I heard a random male ask and my eyes widened.

 _'That man must've been All Might. But... he caught this creature!'_ I thought and then caught sight of a mop of ashy-blonde hair. The hair moved upwards, revealing the upper part of a kid's face, and then the kid opened their eyes and I caught sight of fear-filled red eyes, eyes that were asking for help; I didn't even think. I surged forward, springing past a sickly-looking blonde, and as I leaped forward, I shifted into my wolf form, shedding the clothes easily, and then plowing through the crowd, pushing past the heroes as they all stood around.

"No, you idiots! Stop! You're gonna get yourselves killed!" I heard someone behind me yell, and I glanced behind me; the kid from earlier was racing right behind me with tears in his eyes.

"Not this brat again." I heard the villain in front of me claim as we got closer. " You're toast, kid!" He cried and raised a tentacle. The kid caught up to me as I jumped over a small fire and as I looked at him, he pulled his bag off and threw it right in the villain's face; a yellow and purple striped book with the words "All Might" hit the thing in the eye and its grip instantly loosened on the ash-blonde kid, revealing another high school boy, who instantly started coughing and gasping for air.

"Kacchan!" The green-haired boy cried out as we reached the sludge and I snarled before grabbing a mouth full of nasty-tasting sludge and dug my claws in, attempting to claw it away so that the kid could get free. Green hair started frantically clawing at the sludge as well, trying to free the ash-blonde kid.

"What the hell? Why are you here?" Kacchan demanded/asked as I jumped down and surged to the other side to help the green-haired boy.

"I don't know! My legs... They just started... moving!" He answered before grinning at Kacchan with tears in his eyes. "Kacchan! I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!" He exclaimed and I spat out a mouthful of sludge. With a snarl, I leaped up and ripped some sludge away, freeing the kid up a bit, before more sludge moved back into place, and a large mouth quickly covered part of Kacchan's face.

"Get the hell off of me!" Kacchan screamed, and then an eye stared down at us.

"Just a little bit longer, kid. And I'm done playing with you!" The sludge villain cried out, lifting a tentacle, and I jumped into of the green-haired kid, planting my feet in front of him.

"Over my dead body will you hurt him!" I snapped, my wolf throat making my words sound weird, but it didn't seem to matter; the sludge brought the tentacle down right at us, and the kid cowered behind him as I crouched, ready to rip and claw. There was a sudden explosion as I was pushed back and my hind end hit the kid's legs. All I could see was dust and smoke in my face, causing me to close my eyes.

"I really am pathetic." I heard a deep male voice state and my eyes snapped open and I looked up to see the man known as All Might standing between us and the villain. His right hand was wrapped in sludge and his left arm was extended in front us; it appeared that he'd taken the blow, seeing as how there was steam coming off his arms. I heard the boy behind me gasp in shock; feeling was mutual.

"All Might. But..." He dwindled off while looking at the massive man in front of us.

"I told you the traits that make a great champion..." He drifted off as he struggled to raise his right arm. "But I see now that I wasn't living up to my own ideal." He finished as he ripped his right arm free. He reached out and grabbed both boys by the arms with his left hand. "Pros are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero!" He yelled, blood flying from his mouth as he raised his right arm.

"Damn you, All Might!" The sludge yelled and wind started to surround All Might's right fist; I quickly plastered myself against and between his legs, bracing for the impact.

"Detroit... SMASH!" All Might yelled and I closed my eyes as wind filled the area. I felt my feet slide a little bit and I hunkered down even more; suddenly it felt like one of the legs folded, securing me even more. After what felt like an eternity, the wind finally died down, and I could hear heavy panting. Opening an eye about halfway, I noticed that the sludge villain was gone, and that all of the fires had been put out as well. Opening both eyes fully, I slowly moved out from my position, and noticed that the two boys were lying on the ground behind All Might. I turned to look at him, and finally paid attention to him for the first time today.

He was wearing a white t-shirt that was form fitting, but the sleeves were in tatters. He was also wearing green cargo pants with a belt that had a large silver belt buckle in the shape of an A and brown boots. At the moment, he had steam rising from his right arm from the attack that he'd just unleashed and he was also down on his right knee; must've been what helped keep me in place. Suddenly, I noticed the skies turn a dark gray and as I looked up, it started to rain.

"You... somehow changed the weather. I said softly before lowering my head to look at him, his head still bowed. "How powerful _are_ you?" I asked softly, taking a step forward as he wiped his mouth before slowly standing back up. I walked around him and stood by the boys as the entire alley – on both sides – suddenly erupted into cheers.

As I watched, he started to raise his right hand before he had to pause; he almost fell over backwards before he was able to catch himself, and then fully raised his arm, which caused the cheers to grow even louder. He suddenly looked over his left shoulder at us, but I saw that his gaze was trained at the green-haired boy before slowly moving to me. The second his eyes landed on me, I quickly sat down and stared back, even though I couldn't see his eyes due to them being in shadows, but I just knew that he was studying either me or the green-haired boy. I couldn't really tell, so all I did was stand up and then shake my body, propelling water from my fur.

"Great, now I more than likely smell like wet dog; _exactly_ what I wanted." I growled, before shaking even more water off. After a while, the rain finally stopped, and All Might was suddenly swarmed by reporters, as the other heroes converged on us. By this time, both boys had already awakened, and I was sitting off to the side. As I watched, two heroes began scolding the green-haired kid for trying to rescue the other kid, while Kacchan was praised for his bravery.

 _'Unbelievable... Scold the kid who risked his life to save someone while_ you assholes _stood around doing nothing! I hate heroes sometimes.'_ I thought and then one of the heroes approached me. I looked up and studied him; he basically looked like a walking stick.

"You know, be glad that I'm currently a wolf and not a dog; otherwise I would treat you like a chew toy." I stated bluntly and the hero jumped back in shock; I sighed and rolled my eyes before standing up. "Hey, kid, you done? I'll walk you home; I'll probably be better company than these stick-in-the-mud assholes who merely stood around with their thumbs crammed up their ass. Worthless ass heroes; pretty bad that a _kid_ had the _balls_ to do something while the _pros_ just stood by and did _nothing_." I spat, glaring at the heroes, one of who opened his mouth to reply, before I turned my head away and looked at the green-haired kid, who stood up with a nod; I was unaware of a set of eyes watching us. Walking past everyone, I paused as he bent down and picked up a burnt-looking notebook.

I walked next to him the entire time, people giving us a wide enough berth as we walked down through the town. The sun was in the process of setting when I heard a voice.

"Deku!" Both us stopped and turned; it was Kacchan, running up to the green-haired boy.

"Kacchan?" He asked as Kacchan slowed to a stop, panting for a bit, before lowering his head to where his bangs hid his eyes and he clenched his hands into fists.

"Listen. I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me. Don't think you can look down on me." At this point, his head snapped up and his eyes were filled with rage. "Huh? Got that? I was fine by myself. You're just a Quirkless failure who won't even cut it as a rent-a-cop. You didn't help me. You did nothing. Don't forget it. I don't owe you anything!" He snapped before turning around and storming off; I merely stared at his back in shock.

"Um... the hell was that? And _please_ don't tell me that your name is actually Deku, cause it sounded more like an insult." I said, looking up at him, and he shook his head.

"No, it's Izuku Midoriya." He said and I bobbed my canine head. I watched as he lowered his head, allowing his bangs to over part of his face, and he turned back around; I followed for about not even five _steps_ before someone slid into view.

"I am here!" It was All Might, wearing a new shirt, and Midoriya jumped with a scream while I let out a startled snarl as I stumbled back a couple steps; god dammit!

"All Might! Where did you come from? Uh, how'd you get rid of all those reporters?" Midoriya asked, looking around, and All Might laughed while giving us a two finger salute.

"I stand for Justice, not soundbites! Because I- I am All Migh-" He suddenly cut off as blood sprays from his mouth while smoke surrounds him and he's suddenly a lot different. Midoriya screams again, this time in shock as I take another step back, studying his new form before blinking in shock; it was the sickly-looking blonde from before!

His hair was spiky, disheveled with two bangs framing the sides of his face. His neck was extremely long and his eyebrows were absent; he was basically a walking skeleton. His clothes were suddenly a lot baggier on him, and I could clearly see his eyes; blue set in a sea of black. The sight of them jolted my memory and I took a couple steps back; it wasn't possible.

 _'It was him... I saw him 9 years ago, helping the heroes in searching my family home. I made eye contact with his for a couple seconds and my head did something weird.'_ I thought as All Might coughed a couple time before wiping the blood off his face.

"Young man, I came here to thank you, and also to discuss your question from earlier. If you hadn't told me about your life... If you hadn't run into that fight... I would've been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So thanks." He said.

"Oh, no. It was my fault that he was there to begin with. I got in the way of your hard work. I wasted your energy. And... not to mention your time." Midoriya said, slightly turning away and I groaned; great. He's self-depreciating. Last thing I wanted to deal with on an empty stomach, but oh well; beggar's can't be choosers.

"I'm not done. You told me that you didn't have a power. So when I saw this timid, Quirkless boy try to save a life, it inspired me to act, too." All Might said; Midoriya didn't have a Quirk?!

 _'So what does that say about heroes who stood on the sidelines while a Quirkless boy tried to save someone; my respect for heroes have gone down a couple of notches.'_ I thought and then snorted. I heard Midoriya gasp and when I looked at him, I watched as he turned to face All Might.

"There are stories about every hero. How they became great. Most have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Almost on their own." All Might said, and I could see tears beginning to pool in Midoriya's eyes. He lowered his head, sniffling, and I stepped up, nuzzling his hand in sympathy. "And today, that's what happened to you." All Might stated. Midoriya bent over, hands grasping his chest, as tears poured down his cheeks. Midoriya fell to his knees, with his face close to the ground as he cried.

 _'Nice going, All Might.'_ I thought, looking at the scrawny blonde, before sitting down next to Midoriya. A small breeze began to blow, sending cherry blossoms all over the road and causing All Might's bangs to blow as well.

"Young man. You, too, can become a hero." All Might stated, his face serious, and I stood up, staring at All Might in shock; do what?!


	2. Roaring Muscles

Disclaimer is in the first chapter!

Summary: In a world filled with Quirks, there's also soul mates-each person has one, but there are only two clues; one is the shape that the marks take, which differs for each pair. The other way is through direct eye contact. Enter Tania Ashikaga, a girl born with the Quirk ability to transform into any animal she wishes. The night before her 7th birthday, her entire clan is destroyed, with the exception of her. Left to survive on her own for fourteen years, she makes her way towards the closest city, which is Musutafu, which is about 30 miles from her home, where she is swept up in the life of Izuku Midoriya and his teacher, All Might, who just so happens to be her mate! Unbeknownst to them, Tania is being hunted by the League of Villains, the ones responsible for her clans death; can she keep everyone that she holds dear safe or will the Villains somehow manage to destroy it? Rated M for Mature scenes and language. Story contains romance, comedy, action and adventure. All MightxOC. Story starts before season 1 but combines both the first and second episodes.

Action

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

" **Com** - **link** **talk** "

* * *

The Last Shifter

Chapter Two: Roaring Muscles

~STORY START~

~TANIA'S P.O.V.~

I stood there, staring at All Might in shock, next to the kneeling form of a crying Midoriya, who had just been informed by said-hero that, even though he was Quirkless, he could become a hero. All Might raised his hands up about halfway.

"I deem you worthy of my power. My Quirk is yours to inherit." He stated, and my jaw dropped as Midoriya lifted his head, before cocking it sideways; do what?!

"Wait. What do you mean, inherit? Inherit what?" Midoriya asked, and All Might started laughing.

"If this is a joke, I will bite your leg, because it's a very cruel joke." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"You should see your faces right now. Don't worry, I'm not gonna force this thing on you." All Might said, walking towards us. He stopped and raised his left hand up in the air; I bristled. "Listen well, young man. This is your choice." He stated before quickly bringing his hand down and leveling it at Midoriya. "Do you want to accept my awesome power or not?!" He exclaimed, blood flying from his mouth, and my tail twitched in aggravation.

 _'This guy_ really _needs to get to the hospital to have that checked out.'_ I thought. All Might wiped the blood off his chin and lowered his hand.

"There are a couple things you should know about my abilities. Journalists always guess my Quirk is super strength or some kind of invulnerability. When people ask in interviews, I always make a joke and dodge the question. That's because the world needs to believe that their Symbol of Peace is just a natural born hero, like any of them. But I'm not. There's nothing natural about my ability." He said before raising his arms and looking up at the sky. "I wasn't born with this power. It's a sacred torch that was passed on to me from someone else." He stated, and I took a step back, almost changing back to human but managing not to.

"Someone else gave you this Quirk? No way." Both Midoriya and I said at the same time. The breeze lifted All Might's shirt, exposing a large and sick-looking scar that took up most of All Might's left side and I suddenly couldn't breathe; the fuck happened to him?

"Yes way. And you're next. I can give you my abilities." He said, and his shirt settled back down.

"Wait. Hold on, this is a lot to process." Midoriya said, standing up on his knees, as All Might lowered his hands and looked back at us. "It's true that there's a of of debate as to what your Quirk actually is. Nobody's ever figured it out; it's like the world's greatest mystery. People are constantly talking about it online." He said before pushing a finger against his forehead. "But, well, the idea of passing on a Quirk or inheriting it just doesn't make sense to me. I've never heard anything like that before. Powers are supposed to be unique to each individual. I mean, since the first superpower, no one's been able to ever give their power to someone else like a present. That's crazy." Midoriya started mumbling and I looked at All Might.

"You broke him; great." I said and All Might sighed.

"Uh, sounds like you're overthinking this whole "inheriting"thing. Stop nerdin' out!" All Might snapped, and Midoriya quickly lifted his head up in shock. "You'll have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth. I can transfer my Quirk to someone else. And that's just one facet of my secret abilities." All Might said, holding his hand, palm up, in front of his face; his palm started to glow and his bangs started swaying in some kind of nonexistent wind. "The true name of my power is One For All." He said, and Midoriya stared at All Might.

"One... For... All." He said slowly.

"Yes. One person improves the power, then hands it off to another person. It continues to grow as it's passed along. It is this cultivated power that allows me to save those who are in need of a hero." He said, the glow fading away, before clenching his fist. "The truth behind my strength." He finished.

"But why would you choose to give me a gift like that? What if I can't live up to it?" Midoriya asked; by this time, he was sitting on his feet, which couldn't be feeling that great.

"I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor. And then, I watched you jump into action as the rest of us stood idly by. You may just be a Quirkless fanboy." Ouch, that's kinda harsh. "But you tried to save that kid. You acted like a hero, both of you." He said, and Midoriya's eyes filled with tears, again. "Seriously! You've gotta stop cryin' so much if you want my Quirk. Come on, kid." All Might exclaimed, slapping his right hand against his forehead. Midoriya frantically wiped the tears, scrubbing his eyes with his left arm before standing up, a determined look on his face.

"Okay, I'll do it. Yes!" He said, not even hesitating, and I laughed quietly.

"No reluctance. That's exactly how I figured you'd respond." All Might said before looking at me. "So... what's your story?" He asked and I blinked in shock. "Yes, you!" I let out a gust of breath.

"My name's Tan." I said, not giving any more info, and All Might sighed.

"All right, well, you're invited to come for training if you want. Is that the only shape you can take or is there more?" He asked and I cocked my head.

"Not sure; I've spent most of the time, except for sleeping, in this form." I said and he hummed in thought.

"Okay. Here's my number, young man. As for you, Tan, stay close so that I can contact you when it's time to meet." All Might said before walking away. It was quiet for about five minutes.

"Um... Did that really just happen?" I asked and Midoriya faintly nodded. "Um, so... All Might called you Quirkless?" I asked and Midoriya's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, but I still wanna become a hero." He said and I looked up at the sunset.

"Let me guess; you were bullied about it too, weren't you?" I asked and he nodded. "But you still wanna become a hero?" Another nod. "Then, stick with it kid. It's gonna be hard, with you not having a Quirk, but don't let others step on your dream." I said and he looked at me in shock.

"You... you're the first person to tell me to not give up." He said faintly and I sighed.

"Kid, I'm in no position to tell someone to give up on their dreams; I don't even have a dream. Right now, I'm just trying to survive." I said before turning around. "I'll catch you later; I wanna explore some before All Might tracks me because I didn't tell him that I've been an orphan for ten years. See ya!" I said, running off as Midoriya called after me in surprise.

And that's how I spent the next day, as a human this time wearing some more clothes that had been thrown away. The t-shirt was a little big, as were the pair of pants that was currently being held up by twine and shoes that were a size too small, but oh well. I didn't have my hood up, so when I walked into a convenience store to get out of the heat, the cashier greeted me energetically; I merely smiled and perused the aisles in the back of the store, even though I didn't have any money. Suddenly, I heard a girl scream and I darted back towards the front, loosening the twine belt. When I reached the front, I quickly ducked down and stayed out of sight; a couple of people had walked in and was threatening the cashier with their Quirks, which appeared to be knife-like fingers and some kind of goo.

"Hurry up, you stupid bitch, and hand us all of the money!" The one with the knives demanded and the cashier whimpered. As she ducked down, she caught sight of me and I nodded before quickly shifting into my wolf form and slipping out of my clothes; her eyes widened before she resumed what she had been doing, which was pushing a button to call for help. I slunk around, hiding by the shelves, and when I was close enough to be heard but not seen, I let out a low, continuous growl, causing the two punks to jump and start looking around.

"Hey man, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but this bitch needs to hurry the hell up. Hurry up!" Knife-fingers snapped, pushing his fingers towards the girl, and that was when I made my move; sneaking up behind them, I opened my jaws and released a vicious snarl; the one with knives for fingers spun around and when he caught sight of me, he yelped.

"There's a rabid wolf, man! Dude, call it off!" He cried, and his friend spun around, going pale. I took a step forward and curled my lips, the snarl tapering off into a growl before growing back into a snarl. Just then, the door opened, and the punks jumped right towards the person; it was All Might in his hero form, and he grabbed the two punks by the arms.

"Going somewhere, boys?" He asked, grinning at them, and I lowered my lips before huffing; dammit.

"You just ruined my fun, but since you're here, you can take over now; I'm grabbing my clothes and leaving." I said before turning around.

"Thank you for distracting them!" The cashier said and I twitched an ear at her.

"Well, I wasn't about to sit back and watch when I could do something." I said as I walked back for my pile of clothes. Grabbing them, I picked up my head and walked towards the door, passing by All Might in the process.

"Meet me and Young Midoriya at the Dagoba Municipal Beach Park tomorrow morning, before the sun rises; show up in your human form." I heard him say softly and I nodded, withholding my groan; great. I'm gonna have to find some kind of workout clothes, and locate this Dagoba Beach as well. Well, better get started.

~NEXT MORNING AT 4 AM~

I turned around in a small twirl, trying to make sure that everything fit right. I had somehow managed to find a plain gray t-shirt, a pair of black sweatpants and a pair of blue sneakers. Of course I managed to find undergarments, but only because I snagged them out of a lost and found at a laundry mat; they're clean, I swear! I sighed and tied my hair back with a ribbon before heading towards the park; I'd had to ask for directions since I didn't know where a damn thing was in this city. When I reached the park, I froze in shock; that was a _lot_ of trash sitting there.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." I said and then I heard voices. I walked around and down, only to see All Might wrapping ropes around a large fridge and then handing them to Midoriya, who looped them over his chest in a harness-like way. "Yo, let me help!" I said, running down, and Midoriya looked up.

"Tan?! You're here, and you're actually a _girl?!_ Then why does your voice sound so rough?!" He cried and I sighed.

"Yeah; I bumped into All Might yesterday and he told me to meet you guys here. As for my voice being rough, it's probably because of my wolf form." I said, grabbing another set of ropes, and turned my back to the fridge. "You ready?" I asked Midoriya, and he nodded, face still covered in shock. We both started pulled against the fridge, and it felt like it moved an inch when it suddenly got really freaking heavy, and both of us fell back a bit. I gritted my teeth and threw myself into my rope harness, the rope cutting into my chest.

 _'Why the fuck did this thing get so fucking heavy all of a sudden?!'_ I thought angrily.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's pretty comfy up on this fridge, how are you doing down there?" All Might asked, and Izuku fell face-first into the sand as I fell backwards onto my back, leaving me to see the sky; All Might had parked his ass on top of the fridge, which wouldn't be so bad, except for that fact that he was _in his hero form_. "People moves these every day, you know. And most of them don't even have super strength." All Might stated, and I narrowed me eyes at him.

"Well, yeah, but... there's an extra 600 pounds with you sitting on top of it." Midoriya said, and I glared up at the hero; he weighed _how much_?!

"Which means get off the fucking thing, you fat ass." I growled and All Might merely kept his glance the right.

"Nah, I've lost weight, so I'm down to 560 these days. In this form, at least." He replied and I growled.

"Is that all you weigh?" I asked sarcastically as I sat up and Midoriya sighed.

"Great, much better." He replied sarcastically as he looked around at the trash; whoa, he knows sarcasm? "Why do you have us dragging trash across the beach, anyway?" He asked and All Might started laughing as he looked back at us before pulling out his phone.

"Take a look at yourself." He said, snapping picture after picture. "You're not ready for my power." He stated and Midoriya looked back him with a shout of horror.

"But I thought you said that I was worthy!" He said, tears pouring down his face, before he hid his face in his hands and screamed.

"Nice one; great move All Might." I said, glaring at him as he got down from the top of the fridge; he merely shot me an annoyed glance, which was kinda ruined by his ever present smile. Seriously, does this man _ever_ stop smiling?!

"I'm talking about his weak body." He said, approaching Midoriya, who stopped screaming before picking up his head and looked at All Might with a forsaken look. "My Quirk, One For All, is a whole lot to handle. The combined physical abilities of everyone who's ever used it creates a hurricane of full force. An unprepared body can't fully inherit it. Your arms and legs would shoot off if you tried." He explained.

"Seriously?!" Midoriya exclaimed, looking alarmed, and even I felt apprehensive.

"Then why the hell do you want him to take it on?!" I snapped, getting to my feet as Midoriya shook himself and looked around at the trash.

"Okay. So this whole trash thing is really some kind of hardcore gym workout. And... you're our trainer." He stated, rubbing his arms before looking up at All Might, who gave him the thumbs up.

"You got it! But, there's another reason, too." All Might said before turning around and walking back to the fridge. "I did a little online research yesterday. Turns out this part of the beach used to be beautiful, but it's been a total mess for the past few years." He finished, raising a knuckle and rapping it against the top of the fridge; the metal in the spot caved in from the force. Midoriya quickly stood up, looking around, and I groaned before climbing to my feet as well.

"That's right. Because of the ocean currents, anything that's dropped in the water ends up here. People take advantage of that when they're illegally dumping their trash. Now all the locals avoid this place." He explained and I huffed.

"What is it with people being assholes?" I asked and Midoriya shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's been like this for a few years now." He said and I sighed in aggravation. During the conversation, All Might had walked around to the back of the fridge, clapping a hand to the top.

"Heroes these days are all about showing off and catching flashy villains." He said, and then suddenly started smashing the fridge down... _with one hand_. "Things were different before Quirks; service is what mattered. Back then, heroes were those who helped the community, even if it was kinda boring!" He said, smashing the fridge until it almost resembled a pancake, and the wind from it cleared out the trash that had been sitting behind the fridge; holy fucking shit! "You will restore the coastline for this entire section of the beach. That is the first step of your path, young man... towards being a hero." All Might stated, picking his head up to look at us. Both Midoriya and I stared at All Might for a couple seconds before looking around at all of the trash that surrounded us.

"All this? But... there's so much; that's impossible!" Midoriya cried and I nodded.

"You'll need help to do it, too." I said, before turning back to look at All Might as he stood back up.

"Young Midoriya, you want to go to UA, right?" He asked, and Midoriya turned to look at him.

"Well, yeah, of course. You went there, so it must be the best school around, right? It's a long shot, but still... I'm gonna shoot for the moon. UA." Midoriya said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You've got a lot of spirit, fan boy!" All Might exclaimed, causing the blush on Midoriya's cheeks to darken as he ducked his head, and I merely shook my head. All Might turned around to face the water and placed his hands on his hips. "But, as I've mentioned before, hero-ing isn't easy to do without a Quirk. It's not fair, but that's the reality." He said, and I walked over to stand next to Midoriya.

"Nothing in life is fair; all we can do is deal with the cards that we've been dealt." I said, trying to avoid being harsh. "But I'm gonna support Midoriya no matter what; no one should be forced to give up on their dreams." I said and Midoriya shot me a grateful smile.

"I agree, but UA is the hardest course to get into, which means-" Midoriya cut All Might off as he walked up to All Might's back.

"That I have to prepare my body for your Quirk really fast; UA's exam is in 10 months!" He said and I jerked in shock; the fuck?! At that point, All Might turned around, pulling packets of papers out of his pants pocket.

"Not to worry kids, I've got you covered! With the help of my handy 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan'!" He said, tapping the papers with one of his fingers, before passing it to Midoriya. "Follow this to the letter, and the beach will be cleaned up just in time. I also detailed every other aspect of your life while I was at it." He said, and both Midoriya and looked over the papers; good thing my mother had been an overachiever and had taught me how to read and write before shit went sideways.

"Even my sleep is scheduled." Midoriya muttered, looked a little panicked. All Might sidled up to him, acting like he was going to whisper a conspiracy into Midoriya's ear.

"If I'm being honest, this is gonna be super hard! Think you're up to it?" He asked and Midoriya's face turned determined.

"Yeah, sure I am. I have to work way harder than anyone else to get in, so what choice do I have, right?" He asked rhetorically, and All Might stood up straight, his grin firmly in place as he nodded before looking at me.

"What about you, Young Tan? What are you planning to do?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I think I'll help Midoriya out to the best of my abilities; me going to UA is out of the question." I said, sliding my hands into my pants pockets, and All Might gave me a firm look, which looked weird with his smile still in place.

"Come now! Don't you want to be a hero as well?" He asked and I turned my head to look at the ocean.

"I had that dream when I was younger, but I gave up that dream years ago." I said, not paying attention to what was going on, until my vision was suddenly blocked by paper; I jerked back only to trip over a piece of trash and fall, landing on my ass. Looking up, I saw All Might standing there, holding a couple of packets out for me to take; I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't give up so quickly, young lady! Just because life throws you a curve ball once in a while doesn't mean you should quit!" All Might boomed; I stifled the urge to growl before giving a sigh and heaved myself to my feet.

I took the papers from him and looked them over. His "Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan" was scheduled around where I would work on cleaning up the beach, exercise, train with my Quirk, eat certain foods and... study? Better not tell them that I never even attended a public school, and that I was basically self taught. And so, our ten months in hell began.

Every day Midoriya and I moved trash from the beach, jogging to strengthen our legs, picking up large pieces of trash to help strengthen our upper bodies. During the times that Midoriya had school, I usually lied underneath his classroom window, listening and absorbing information. After he got out of school, I would ask him to quiz me and to let me know what questions I got wrong or right. After that, we were back at the beach, rain or shine. At night, I was in my wolf form, hunting down squirrels, rabbits, and raccoons, making sure that they weren't rabid, though; last thing I need was to get sick. On one rainy day, Midoriya and I were trying to push a truck that had been dumped from the beach back to the parking lot, while trying to avoid falling face first into the mud; I'm pretty sure that All Might was exasperated with us at that moment.

"Anybody... wanna tell me... how... in the _hell._.. does a _truck_ wind up on the _beach_?!" I asked, exasperated, as Midoriya and I struggled to push it, on _flat tires_ mind you, up to the road on extremely wet sand; no one answered. All Might even had Midoriya lifting weights to help build his arm strength; I had to be in human form and was studying physiology and biology of different animals. I'm not entirely sure why, but somewhere along the way my heart started to act funny; it would pound whenever All Might was around, whether he was in his hero form or his normal skeletal form. One sunny day, about 4 months later, it became apparent to me that something was really wrong with me; All Might had Midoriya swimming in the ocean, while he stood on the shore, in his hero form, wearing a red and white striped one piece. I had finally managed to gain another animal form from studying those books, but it was another land animal; a horse. My mane and tail were black with silver and yellow stripes, my eyes were a stormy blue-gray, and my body was a grayish-white. At the moment, I was currently in my human form wearing a dark red t-shirt with a tank top underneath it and a pair of dark blue denim jeans with no shoes, merely enjoying the sand between my toes, when I heard giggling; I looked over and found four women ogling All Might as he stretched and laughed. Something akin to dislike and anger raced through, but I fought it down and angrily turned my head away; I didn't know what the feelings were, nor did I have the time to deal with them.

"Wow All Might, you're so handsome! Have you found your soul mate yet? Maybe I'm it!" Each of the girls claimed the same thing, and I sighed, a little aggravated at the fact that instead of _training_ Midoriya like he was supposed to, he was flirting with women _instead._ Squatting down, I made myself a sand ball and, once packed enough to where it wouldn't fall apart when it left my hand but would break when smacking into someone, I threw it; it flew true and smacked into the back of All Might's head. The women gasped as he reached up and brushed the sand out of his hair before turning to look at me; I pointed out at Midoriya while lifting an eyebrow and somehow managing a glare. All Might bid farewell to the women before turning back around and I rolled my eyes before taking my t-shirt off; it was getting hot out. Thankfully, the tank top was big enough that it completely covered my mark. I noticed All Might looking me over with a furrowed brow, before turning around to watch Midoriya; I ignored it and threw the shirt over my shoulder. It was around the 7th month where things _kinda_ took a small crap.

Midoriya and I were jogging down a park path, only he was carrying a safe on his left shoulder and I was forced to be human, as All Might, in his skeletal from, rode on some kind of electronic scooter. Suddenly, I noticed Midoriya wasn't acting right, right before he pitched forward and hit the ground, dropping the safe. I stopped and knelt down next to him as he gasped for breath; this kid was _beyond_ tired.

"Hey, hey, kids, look alive, now! You've only got three months left! What, are you gonna give up after all this work? Flush it all down the toilet and take it easy?" All Might goaded, and I glared at him from the corner of my eye; easy for him to say, seeing as how he wasn't even walking. Midoriya started to crawl forward, trying to continue; I stood up and took a step back, watching in amazement. "You're overworked. The 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan' was created with your body in mind. It was fine-tuned to ensure your progress was swift but manageable." All Might's eyes narrowed as he said this. "Which means... You haven't been sticking to it. You're overdoing things; that's going to have the opposite effect of what we want!" He scolded, and Midoriya's hands curled into fists as he struggled.

"I have to work harder... or I won't stand a chance against the other applicants." He said, struggling to push his upper body off the ground; I wanted to help, since I recently started seeing him as a younger brother that I would never get, but I knew that he wouldn't like it. "I don't just want in UA; I want to excel! I want... to be like you!" It was as he was finishing this that he was slowly able to push himself up. "I want...to be the greatest hero in the world. So I'll keep on trying... until I've got what it takes to do that!" He shouted, staring at All Might, whose eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, he transformed into his hero form, grabbed Midoriya by the back of his shirt and lifted him clear off the ground.

"That fighting spirit's what I like about you, fan boy; it serves you well! I do get your concerns. That said, now's not the time to go and rush progress. Fear not, I can get you back on track! Leave it to this old man to adjust your plan!" All Might exclaimed while I sighed and shook my head.

"You're not an old man... All Might." Midoriya said weakly, and All Might merely laughed. While Midoriya rested, I walked over and picked up the safe, settling it on my right shoulder; it was heavy, but I would bear it for as long as I could until Midoriya would be able to take it back.

It continued like that for the next three months, up until the day before the exam. All Might left to go home, after Midoriya and I "promised" to get some rest; I had my fingers crossed behind my back. As soon as he was gone, Midoriya and I looked at each other before pulling a hand out; both of us had crossed our fingers. I grinned at him before we turned and jumped at the trash pile that was left. During the course of the night, I finally caved and informed Midoriya that I was actually a girl, not a boy and once his small freak out was done and over, he agreed to not tell anyone. By the time the sun started to rise, Midoriya and I managed to pile what trash was left from all over the beach into one massive pile by the road, and Midoriya climbed to the top while I stood at the bottom in my horse form, legs trembling. I heard a car door open and shut and as footsteps came walking up, Midoriya suddenly started screaming; I slowly shifted to wolf and joined him as I raised my muzzle to the sky and howled.

"Hey, hey, holy crap kids! You guys even cleaned up outside the area that I told you to! Seriously, there's not one speck of trash left on this beach! Only a few minutes to spare, but you exceeded my expectations!" I heard All Might say and I turned to look; he was currently standing at the top of the stairs, wearing a dark blue coat with brown pants and his usual boots. "Holy... Stinking..." He dwindled off before turning into his hero form. "SUPERCRAP!" I rolled my eyes, before looking up at Midoriya, who was swaying back and forth before finally falling towards the right, which was where the beach was located. I ran down the steps and was heading to catch him when All Might flew past and caught the boy in his arms. I shifted human, wearing only a leotard with wrapping underneath since it appeared that only tight clothing would stay on, and slowed down next to them. "Excellent work." All Might stated, staring at the tired body in his arms, and Midoriya smiled weakly.

"We finished everything... All Might. I did it... Do you think I'm ready now?"He asked and I smiled softly, staring at the boy who I considered to be a younger brother, before reaching out and ruffling his hair.

"If he says no, I'm turning into a wolf and biting him on the ass." I said, and All Might shot me a wounded look, which I ignored.

"Yeah, you did good kid. I've gotta say, I'm impressed." All Might responded before setting Midoriya on his feet. "I knew you guys had it in you, but this is beyond!" He exclaimed before picking up his phone and putting it in Midoriya's face. "Look at this." It was a picture of Midoriya from ten months ago, crying when All Might had informed him that his body was not yet ready for the One For All Quirk.

"Um..." Midoriya dwindled off.

"It's you, crying ten months ago." He then showed me a picture of myself, from ten months ago, when I almost resembled All Might's skeletal form, except a female which they didn't know; I gave him a flat unimpressed look before he straightened up, his ever-present grin wider than ever before. "Look how far you guys have come! Such improvement! There's still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power set, but it's starting to look like you can do it!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms wide to show the massive pile of trash behind him; Midoriya bowed his head and looked at his hand.

"All Might... Do I deserve this?" He asked softly and I looked at him in concern; what is he saying? "Are you sure? You've put so much time and energy into helping me, both of you." He said, tears brimming in his eyes, and I hesitantly rested an arm across his shoulders. "How could I end up so luck?"

"Midoriya... you've worked your ass off for this; I'm pretty sure that you have earned this." I said and All Might laughed.

"Young Tan is correct; it was your hard work that did this, not mine. Now, for your reward, Izuku Midoriya!" He said and Midoriya straightened up, facing All Might while I stood back a little; this wasn't my moment to get involve with.

"Yes, sir!" Midoriya replied and I watched as All Might reached up and pulled a strand of hair out of his bangs.

"Someone told me this once; there's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused." All Might stated and Midoriya looked at him in awe. "Take that to heart, young man. This gift... you've earned it with your own valiant efforts." All Might said and then held up the hair. "Eat this." You could hear a nail drop in the silence that follows.

"Wha..." Midoriya stammered and I gagged.

"To inherit my power, you've got to swallow some of my DNA; that's how it works!" All Might stated, rubbing the back of his head, and my mind instantly went to the gutter.

"I'm gonna throw up." I commented.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined it!" Midoriya exclaimed and I gave a small bark of laughter.

"I sure as shit didn't imagine it this way, either!"

"Come on, there's no time; you'll be late for the exam! Eat. Eat. EAT!" All Might yelled as he forced the hair into Midoriya's mouth, who screamed before swallowing the hair on the inhale; I gagged again and turned away, fighting the urge to throw up. I shuddered at the thought of having to swallow something like that and then when I turned around, I noticed that Midoriya was heading up the stairs. I went to take a step after him when...

"Young Tan! A word, please." I stopped and looked at All Might.

"Uh, sure. What's up?" I asked and All Might placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I realize that you're hiding something, and if you ever want to talk, I'm always willing to lend an ear." He said and I nodded.

"All right. Um, if you'll excuse me, I wanna escort Midoriya to school to make sure that he gets there on time." I said and All Might looked at me strangely.

"You have a crush on Young Midoriya, don't you?" He asked and I yelped as I stumbled backwards before falling down on my ass.

"What?! HELL NO! I see him as the younger brother I never got! Besides, I'm saving myself for whenever I find my soul mate!" I said, and All Might held his hands.

"Okay, calm down! I was just curious." He said and I glowered at him before climbing back to my feet. Giving him a dirty look, I quickly shifted wolf and took off, catching Midoriya's scent and following it. I finally caught up to him as he reached the entrance to UA.

"Hey, Midoriya!" I said as I stopped next to him and he dropped his left hand, entangling his fingers into my fur.

"Here for moral support?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the entrance before he took a step; I fell into step right next to him.

"Yup. Feeling any different?" I asked and he clapped his right hand over his mouth.

"I may have swallowed the hair, but I don't feel like anything great has happened to me yet." He replied, his voice a little muffled.

"Stupid Deku." I turned and watched as Kacchan walked up, his eyes narrowed; I narrowed my eyes in return and a growl started building in my throat; this guy just rubbed me the wrong way with his arrogance.

"Kacchan." Midoriya stated.

"Get out of my way now, before I set you on fire." He ordered and Midoriya yelped as he jumped in fright.

"Oh, hey, good morning! Let's just both do our best out there, okay? Good luck!" Midoriya said quickly as Kacchan walked past us.

"Pretty sure the proper words are 'excuse me' you jackass." I snapped and Kacchan's red eyes landed on me. "You don't scare me, pretty boy, so bring it." I snarled, my fur starting to stand on end; he merely scoffed and walked away. "Okay, I'm confused; was he always like that as a kid?" I asked, looking at Midoriya, and he shook his head.

"No; he changed once his Quirky manifested." He replied and I growled softly.

"And what the hell is his real name? I am _not_ going to be calling him Kacchan." I said and Midoriya looked at me.

"Oh... His name is Katsuki Bakugo, but a lot of people call him Bakugo." He replied and I nodded.

"I still wanna call him King Ass. In any case, you better get moving or you'll be late. I'll see you later; I'll be waiting out here for you." I said before walking towards the first set of arches. Once I reached them, I walked into the shade, turned around and curled up into a ball, resting my head on my tail. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep when, suddenly, I felt a large hand land on my head, and I heard a plastic bag hit the ground. I opened an eye and suppressed a groan; it was All Might in is skeletal form.

"You're going to need these in order to take the exam." He said softly and my other eye snapped open as my head flew up.

"Excuse me? I didn't sign up for an exam, much less one to get into UA." I said and he smiled a true smile.

"No, but someone signed you up a little over 9 years ago. I apologize that I didn't tell you, but you're either hiding something or from someone, and if you are hiding from someone, the best place to hide would be in a school full of pro heroes, young man." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him. "It would also give you a place to relax and get something to eat; don't think I haven't noticed that you've been eating wild animals, Young Tan." He finished and I sighed in defeat; dammit... The man had some good points. I stood up and stretched.

"Very well; you win. I'll go get dressed and join the other applicants." I said before grabbing the plastic bag with my mouth and ran into the trees. Once I was far enough away to where no one could see me, I shifted human and stepped out of the leotard. Re-tightening the wrap, I pulled out the clothes and found a medium black tee shirt, a pair of blue jeans, socks, shoes, and a belt. I pulled everything on and was surprised; he was close, but the pants were a little loose, making me glad for the belt. As soon as I was completely dressed, I walked back towards the school, only to see Midoriya standing there.

"Oh, there you are! Come on, your name is on a card right next to mine." He said and I sighed.

"Yeah, I know; a certain hero informed me. All right, lead on Midoriya." I said and followed him into a _huge_ room filled with students. He led me to a seat with my name and a packet of papers. I opened my mouth, only for Midoriya to hand a pen; I gave him a look of gratitude and took it. Sitting down, I noticed that my _full name_ was on the paper; I sighed and filled all of the answers out anyway.. Once everyone was done and all of the packets was turned in, a man with blonde pointy hair wearing yellow triangle-shaped sunglasses and dressed in black stood up at the podium.

"That's Present Mic!" Midoriya whispered to me and I nodded as he started mumbling under his breath; I sighed quietly and fondly shook my head. I didn't really pay attention to what was being said, except for that we're to attack robots using our Quirks, and then a black-haired boy wearing glasses stood up and asked a question before turning around and fixed Midoriya with a stern look. He then began berating him for mumbling; my hackles went up.

"Well, if he's distracting you, then what does that say about your ability to concentrate? Besides, I'm pretty sure that he's not the only one who is excited to be here, so sit down and shut up." I said icily and the boy looked at me; I narrowed my eyes as a growl rumbled in my chest.

"Okay, simmer down now. Now, that's all I've got for you today but I'll leave you a sample of our school motto: PLUS ULTRA!" He said before all of us kids were ushered out and onto different buses. I handed my card to the one in charge, and he glimpsed at it before sending me on the third bus. When it came to a stop, I got out and stared up at the fake city in front of us.

"Well... here goes nothing!" I said and stepped forward, unsure of where this new path was going to take me.

* * *

AN: I revamped both this chapter and the first one. It's still almost 10 pages long and a little over 7,000 words.


	3. Apology

Rosewhip889: I am SO SORRY for my absence! Unfortunately, the motherboard in my laptop died, so I'm having to use my phone because I don't have access to another one, which sucks balls because I was halfway done with the third chapter of this story! *growls* Damn technology… I'm not sure when I'll have it up and running, so please be patient and bear with me. So far, I have decided on these pairings:

All Might/OC, Eraserhead/Present Mic/OC, and Bakugou/Deku. If you would like to suggest any more pairings, please PM me! I will begin typing this again as soon as I can, but like I said, please be patient.

Thank you to everyone who has read my stories and likes them!


End file.
